The Dictionary Definition of Happy
by HolyHephaestus
Summary: In which I write oneshots based on long and unusual words. Rated T for mild swearing and innuendo. Chulu and Spirk, but if requested I will do more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Cagamosis - An unhappy marriage.**

* * *

Leonard McCoy, aged twenty four, was a happy man. He was almost finished with his medical training, he'd already been offered an interview at a highly regarded hospital in Georgia, and he had a beautiful fiancé, Jocelyn.

They'd been living together for almost a year and a half and it was going perfectly.

Whenever he was home from medical school they'd sit on the garden swing together and talk, or they'd decorate the house one room at a time, or they'd go to dinner together and go dancing. Whatever they did, it was perfect because they were together.

Leonard and Jocelyn, Jocelyn and Leonard. His mom didn't paticularly like her, her dad thought they were too young to be engaged and living together. Neither of them cared because they were in love and wanted to be with each other for the rest of their lives. They didn't care what people thought about their arrangement.

They cared about each other, because that's what you _do_ when you're in love.

Jocelyn announcing one morning over breakfast that she was pregnant didn't change anything. They had known that they wanted kids anyway, and all it meant to them was that the wedding would just be a bit earlier than what they'd originally planned. It was going to be _perfect_.

* * *

Leonard McCoy, aged twenty six, was a ragged man. Joanna, his daughter, was two years old, the same age as his marriage. It was _so_ nearly perfect. And then they had the miscarriage. Jocelyn hadn't come out of their room since they'd received the news at six months, meaning that he'd had to look after Joanna and the general upkeeping. He'd taken time off work for a while, before returning with less shifts. He loved his job, but he loved his family more, even if it felt like the two of them against a _door_. She wouldn't talk to him, or even open the door, meaning he'd slept on the sofa as if they'd had a fight, which he would honestly have preferred at that point.

He hated being a doctor at some points, like when the midwife had told them there was nothing he could have done, and he knew better. When Jo was at nursery, it resulted in him shouting at a closed door, hoping for something else than the horrible sobbing.

No matter how many times that he promised to be there for her, that he cried with her, back against the door, she wouldn't open up, and he somehow felt that it was the end. But Jo was his little girl, and he had to stay strong for her, even if Mommy wasn't. Empty promises and blank stares.

When Jocelyn eventually did come out and let him hold her thin frame to him like a rag doll, he knew that something was broken and knew that even his skilled surgeon's hands couldn't fix this one.

* * *

Leonard McCoy, aged twenty eight, was an angry man. Jo was four and had started school, meaning that Leonard could do more shifts in the hospital. Jocelyn hadn't liked that and they spent most of the time that he _was_ around shouting at each other. She felt that he was trting to avpid her. He said she had been avoiding him ever since the baby had died, and she'd thrown his mother's vase at him and hadn't come out of their room for an hour, refusing to speak to him even after that.

It had become harder and harder to get out of bed (or off the sofa) in the morning without a drink, a strong one, and he knew this wasn't helping him in his petition to be a good husband and father. Lying to Jo had started to hurt deep down, more than Jocelyn's harsh comments. Everytime he promised that Mommy and Daddy were happy, he wanted to cry. But he wouldn't do that to Jo. Not to his angel.

So when Jocelyn put her foot down and demanded a divorce, he knew he couldn't keep lying, but he would _never_ give up on Jo.

Even if it meant that the divorce was goig to take a hell load longer because Jocelyn didn't want an alcohol near her daughter. Because even if Leonard had his faults, she had hers too and she was not going to take his baby girl away frim him. He sobered up and started fighting back.

He lost.

* * *

Leonard McCoy, aged twenty nine, was a different man. He'd lost everything, as far as he was concerned, and his town was convinced that he was a neglectful alcoholic (though his frequent presence at bars wasn't helping that image).

The flier in his pocket read '_Space: the final frontier_' which was very likely for the thousands who _died_ in Space. But hell, he was going. If he couldn't see Jo, he was at least going to be a father she could be proud of. Someday she'd be in a class and her friends would talk about their family and she'd say "My Daddy works in Space. He's a _hero_."

He didn't realise that four years later she would have the chance to say exactly that.

* * *

**Well, I haven't been here for a while...**

**I intend to do lots of character studies based on unusual or cool words. Some may be partially inspired by TOS but no knowledge necessary. **

**Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.**

* * *

It all happened when Chekhov walked onto the bridge in skintight trousers.

Everyone (with the exception of Spock) did a double take but managed to drag their eyes away from him to their stations. Even Kirk looked slightly taken aback by the sight.

"Mr Chekhov, I do not think those are regulation trousers." Spock said serenely.

Pavel pouted. "Nyet. Somebody took zem all and left only zees ones."

Hikaru swallowed deeply and pulled his eyes away before he got too distracted. _Think big, ugly Klingons._

* * *

Somehow his eyes kept sliding over to Pavel's legs-_ had they always been so shapely?_- and he could feel his palms sweating. Hikaru felt his face heating up as he saw Uhura grinning knowingly at him. _Well_. He definitely knew why they had regulation uniform, if Pavel came onto the bridge looking like that everyday, Hikaru didn't know how he'd get anything done.

Speaking of which, he tore his eyes away again and turned to the console.

And then Pavel got up to do check something with Spock, and Hikaru had to make sure he wasn't drooling doing something else embarrassing becuase all he could see was Pavel's butt in those trousers...

_Bad_, Hikaru scolded himself,_ he's your best friend, and he's a minor._

However, in those trousers, Pavel was definitely not minor _everywhere_...

"Mr Sulu!" The Captain's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Mmnggh?" He blinked at Kirk.

Kirk grinned his Jim Smile (very different from his Captain Smile) and winked. "If you could stop staring at Mr Chekhov, that would be lovely."

Hikaru felt a red blush on his neck. "I wasn't- I mean I was looking at, um, Mr Spock and wondering what shampoo he uses!" Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot. "His hair looks really good?" He squeaked.

"Vulcans don't use shampoo. Our hair self cleans." Spock said as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. It probably was.

Hikaru cleared his throat. "Right. Thanks." He turned back to the console, red-faced.

He heard Pavel sit down next to him, but he refused to look over and embarrass himself.

* * *

The second the bell rang to show alpha shift was over, Hikaru shot out of his chair and dashed out of the bridge.

He could hear Pavel calling after him, and debated pretending he couldn't hear him, but reluctantly turned to face his friend.

"Hikaru, what is wrong? Are you annoyed vith me?" Pavel asked, those impossibly big eyes staring up at him.

Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course not, Pav."

"Then vhy were you ignoring me?" Pavel asked, frowning.

"I wasn't." Hikaru lied.

The two started walking towards the mess hall.

"Zen do you not feel wery vell? You did look a bit... contorted?"

Hikaru swallowed. "Uh, I, um," it could have been a good excuse, but Pavel would drag him to medbay where he'd have to be subject to McCoy's testing. "I needed the bathroom."

Pavel rolled his eyes. "Vell ve just passed ze bathroom."

Hikaru grinned weakly and turned towards the bathroom.

"Vait!" Pavel ran after him, and Hikaru blushed at the sight of his legs in the trousers in motion. "I vill viat for you and zen we can go to lunch together!"

Hikaru gulped. "Um. Okay?"

He practically ran into the bathroom and barricaded the door. Get a grip, he told himself, you can do this. Just last out the day.

He waited what he hoped was an appropriate amount of time before opening the door again and rejoining Pavel.

The navigator grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the mess hall.

The room was fairly busy, and Hikaru felt irrational bursts of jealousy whenever anyone looked appreciatively at Pavel's legs, which was rather strange because Hikaru _obviously_ felt only friendly towards Pavel, however nice the view was.

Hikaru was dragged to a table near the side where Uhura, Spock, McCoy and Jim were seated at. He grimaced in remembrance of his earlier embarrassment.

Jim grinned wickedly at him. "You alright, Hikaru? Looking a little_ tight_ today."

Hikaru glared at him while Nyota giggled, McCoy rolled his eyes and Spock and Pavel seemed oblivious in some maths conversation.

"You're lucky that there was nothing that was going on today. You were rather distracted." Nyota noted.

Hikaru rubbed his face. "Not my fault?"

Jim laughed loudly. "Just remember he's a minor."

Hikaru flicked a pea at him. "I have self-control. Unlike some."

McCoy laughed at that as everyone else shuddered at the memory of the turbolift opening at one point to show Jim and Spock making out to the whole command crew.

Throughout the day, Hikaru found himself getting gradually more and more distracted by Pavel's trousers, but he couldn't say it was a bad thing when a few hours later he found himself in Pavel's quaters being covered in kisses.

* * *

**I hope that I wrote Pavel's accent okay... I don't mean to cause any offence to anyone with an accent because I love accents yes okay bye**

**HolyHephaestus X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.**

* * *

Pavel smirked as he saw Hikaru pulling his eyes away from his legs with difficulty and blushing. His plan was working.


End file.
